I Want to Find Love (恋を見附たい)
by LoliBear
Summary: Koi wo Mitsuketai - With Level E's on the rise Kaname asks Aidou to look after Yuuki as all times. As the threat against Yuuki grows, Aidou starts to feel more and more responsible for her well being. YuukixAidou, Rated M for later Chapters. Updates every 5 days
1. Chapter 01: Your Importance

I Want to Find Love

(恋を見附たい, Koi wo Mitsuketai)

A Lolibear Fanfiction

Vampire Knight

Chapter 01: Your Importance

Hello! It's been a while hasn't it? I decided to take a break from my other stories and whip this one out, I already have all of the chapters outlined, so it is just a matter of typing them out. I will try my best! Welcome to the first chapter of I Want to Find Love! Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the main characters nor Vampire Knight at all! Please Read and Review, I promise you will... well might like it!

* * *

The night sky pushed across the treetops with the soft light of the moon shining dimly through the trees. It was quiet like it should be after midnight at Cross Academy. It was dull and silent with the exception of two perfects. They pushed their way through the trees and bushes. It was their job to make sure both the Day and Night Class students were safe.

All of the students in the day class never understood it. Why they had to stay indoors after the twilight has faded into darkness and the Night Class students were sent to their classroom. Only these two perfects knew the reason. The Night Class students weren't human. They were vampires. They drank the blood of humans, though the suppress their thirst for a humans life source, a blood tablet. This tablet as a synthetic source that minimally suppressed their thirst. On the Cross Academy grounds, there is one rule that the perfects always must enforce; No Night Class students can feed on humans.

The younger perfect, Kurasu Yuuki is sixteen years old. Her hair is dark brown hair with deep crimson eyes. The older was Kiryuu Zero, a seventeen year old orphan.

"Zero!" Yuuki called after him. He slowed his pace but didn't stop and look at her. "Zero!" She called until her finally stopped. "How are you feeling?" She asked him after walking around him and looking in his eyes. He just stared, he didn't speak.

"I know it must be hard for you, but please don't worry too much. I'll always be here for you Zero." He nodded his head slightly and started walking away. "Zero?" She called again to him.

"What is it?" he asked in a cold voice. She walked faster to catch up to him and pulled on his arm. "Is your body doing okay? I know your body rejects the pills..." He pulled away from her and covered his eyes.

"You've already bitten me once..." she said softly. Zero's throat started to burn. It was hot and his fangs ached for something to bite... he was loosing himself and there was a tasty girl standing next to him. "Zero... you can bite me when it's too hard to handle-" He turned to her suddenly and Yuuki let out a little noise at his suddenness.

"Don't talk like you understand! What I did to you! What I did to you... was monstrous!" He yelled at her. Yuuki took a few steps back. Zero's eyes glowed red with an animal desire. He turned from her and ran away leaving her all alone in the darkness. Yuuki sighed.

"Zero... he always gets so mad at me... what should I do?" She slumped over in posture and continued walking.

* * *

After walking around for more than an hour by herself Yuuki started sensing a presence. It was following her. She stopped and looked around but didn't see anyone. She pulled out Artemis and extended it in a defensive pose. "Come out!" She yelled.

A figure stepped out from a bush. It was a young girl that couldn't have been older than Yuuki. She looked normal but her face was deformed – a Level E. It was quick to attack. It lunged at her and bit into her arm before she even saw it. She let out a scream as it attached and dug its nails into her side. She could feel blood seeping out of her arm and side. With her free hand she swung Artemis and hit the Level E on it's head.

It let out a twisted scream and leaped back at her. Yuuki jumped to the side but was intercepted by someone. A tall body pushed her behind him and said gently, "Don't look at it Yuuki."

The Tall man held out his arm to the beast he closed his hand and it disappeared with a agonizing scream. Yuuki grabbed onto the body of her savior and and fell to the ground in a black haze.

Zero arrived on the scene as soon as he could but it was already taken care of by Kuran Kaname. Zero stood with wide eyes as he looked at Yuuki. He tried to speak but the smell of her blood in the air choked him... he was loosing himself. He bent over and coughed trying to resist, knowing the Kaname would kill him if he tried getting close.

'"I see you made no effort to protect her." The older males words were full of venom. Zero listened and held his throat while gasping. "Your childish temper will be the end of you." The male said and picture up Yuuki bridal style, "This child is the most important thing in the world to me. If your carelessness puts her in danger again, I will not hesitate to kill you." He walked off with her unconscious body leaving Zero there choking.

* * *

Kaname closed the chairman's door behind him. He walked up the the desk and Kurasu Kaien stared at him.

"Is Yuuki okay?" He asked the Vampire. Kaname looked at him with the same crimson eyes as Yuuki's.

"She is asleep in her dorm. Nothing serious, just a bite and some scratches... but she was bleeding and your 'son' could hardly control himself."

Kaien crossed his fingers and leaned his elbows on his desk.

"Another Level E?" He sighed, "That is the sixth one in two weeks..." He shot a glance at Kaname, "Yuuki was hurt this time. We cannot allow her to be on her own."

"I agree." Kaname ran a hand through his shoulder length black hair.

* * *

Dawn was approaching and Kaname had just returned to the Moon Dorm.

"Aidou." He spoke in the darkness.

"Yes Kuran-sama?" the blond stood up and bowed to the older vampire.

"I need to speak with you." Kaname walked and motioned for the younger vampire to follow him.

* * *

Chapter 1 for now~ It is an intro chapter so it is shorter. Chapter 2 will be up in 5 days tops!


	2. Chapter 02: Guidance

I Want to Find Love

(恋を見附たい, Koi wo Mitsuketai)

A Lolibear Fanfiction

Vampire Knight

Chapter 02: Guidance

Chapter 2 is up! Wewt! (^_^) Enjoy? Will you review I wonder? I like feed back, I like to know what others think of my stories, if they like it enough, will they tell me?

* * *

Yuuki shot up in her bed with a yelp. Memories of the night before poured into her head. She looked around and saw she was in her dorm with her dorm mate, Sayori, sleeping soundly in the bed next to hers. She quickly jumped out of bed and ran to shower. She examined her wounds from last night and washed the blood off. It didn't look serious, she just hopped it wouldn't scare. There was a obvious bite that was dug into her arm just above her wrist and a few claw marks along her side. The more she washed, it started to bleed again. She turned the shower off and dried then reached for her clothes

She got dressed and shot out of the dorm, the building, and ran in the direction to the chairman's house. The sun hadn't risen yet and the moon was starting to go down. With each step she tried her best to ignore the lingering pain.

Once she reached the front door of the huge house, Yuuki unlocked the door and quietly closed it. She tip-toed not to wake up the chairman. The ceilings were high, the walls a dark brown wood with light colored titles covering the ground. After turning through the halls she found his all too familiar door. Yuuki knocked and asked his name through the door.

"Zero... Zero? Are you awake?" She knocked a little more, "I'm coming in!" She opened the door and saw him sleeping soundly in his bed, a somber look was painted across his face. He was making little grunting sounds in his sleep. She studied his face, she hated the pained look he always carried. She pushed the hair from his face and watched him have whatever painful dream he was having. She slowly laid down next to him and wrapped her arm around his torso.

"It will be okay Zero... I'm here" She whispered. She pushed her body against him and sleep started to take her. She dreamed of when she first met Zero, how he never spoke to her and always stared off. It hurt...

* * *

The warmth that she was pushing herself into moved. Yuuki let out a little moan and searched for the source of the warmth. She stirred and opened her eyes slowly and let her eye adjust to the light in the room. "Zero...?" She questioned and sat up. Once her eyes were open she saw the room was empty. Yuuki sighed and moved to get up when she heard the door handle turn. Zero walked in, shirtless with his towel around his neck.

"You're awake?" He asked and started to dry his hair off with his towel. Yuuki had a blush over her face while looking at him, recently he had really grown up. He was pale but each muscle was toned and snug where it belonged.

"It's..." Yuuki spoke without thinking, "It's our day off from classes... what are you going to do?" Zero threw his towel on the floor and started digging through his drawer for a shirt.

"I'm a perfect." He said in a slightly angered sounding tone, "The Chairman said I had to patrol today." Yuuki averted her eyes from staring at Zero's form.

"Ah, really?" She stood up, " Yori-chan asked me to get her a book if I go into town at all... I think I might do that today!" Zero was silent.

"Would you like to go with me?" She asked and took a few steps toward the door.

"I'm sorry," he said and found the shirt he was looking for.

"There is no need to say sorry for not wanting to-"

"It's not that!" he interrupted. Yuuki jumped from his suddenness. "It's not that... last night... I wasn't there for you. And you got hurt..." He briefly looked at her then looked to stare at the wall. "I'm sorry... it was my fault you got hurt." Zero grabbed his jacket and pushed passed Yuuki. He opened the door, walked out, and slammed it behind him. Yuuki listened to his footsteps stomp away then once she couldn't hear them anymore, she left Zero's room.

* * *

Yuuki walked around the isles in the bookstore until she found it, a new novel from a popular author that Sayori always talked about. It was a crime novel, nothing that really suited Yuuki's tastes; she preferred more romance than suspense in her books.

She took the book to the counter and the cashier asked her if she found everything alright. After paying Yuuki tucked the book under her arm and started walking back to the Academy. When she was walking she was stopped by a man. He was dressed plainly in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Excuse me," he asked nicely, "I'm lost, can you help me?"

"Ah," Yuuki looked him over, "What are you trying to find?" She asked a little cautiously.

"A..." He took a step towards her, " A pureblood... Vampire!" Yuuki jumped back and pulled out Artemis. _'Another one? Another Level E?' _She thought. There were people all around so fighting it here wasn't a good idea, She ran into the nearby alleyway and stood defensively. They Vampire followed after her and it's red eyes pieced her vision.

_It's scary..._

It ran towards her to attack.

_I'm scared... there's blood..._

Her body was shaking and her earliest memories were haunting her. That Vampires eyes reminded her of that night, they were terrifying. It's face was just like that one... that tried to kill her...

_It's scary..._

"No!" She yelled and swung Artemis at it, but missed. She jumped back to avoid the creature from attacking her, but ended up backing herself into a corner. It jumped at her again and swung its arm, it's long, sharp nails were about to make contact with her face when it stopped. It just stayed in the position with a crazed look on it's face and let out a scream.

Yuuki blinked in astonishment and eyed down, it's arms and body were covered in ice, it was frozen to the spot.

"That was a close one wasn't it?" A voice suddenly said next to her. Yuuki let out an 'eep' sound and turned to look at the person that saved her. It was Aidou, his eyes glowed their brilliant ice color that his blond messy hair complemented well.

"Hey you," He spoke to Yuuki, "Are you okay? Kaname-sama would kill me if you weren't." He cupped Yuuki's face with his hand and forced her to look at him.

"Are you scared?" he asked in a teasing way. He let Yuuki go and she looked for the Level E. It was no where to be seen.

"A-aidou... senpai, where did it go?" she pointed to the spot it was. He let out a cocky smirk.

"I killed him." He said simply

"That quickly? You killed him?" She was both amazed and terrified of the power of Vampires. "Why are you even here?" That question burned into her suddenly.

"I was asked to." He started walking and motioned for her to follow him. "There has been a very noticeable amount of Level E's on the rise lately." They walked back onto the main street with shops and people were acting normally, apparently no one saw what had happened.

"Kaname-sama told me to look after you. So from here, I need to take you back to the Academy." Yuuki stopped walking and Aidou turned to look and her. He only paid mild attention to the random females that would walk by and make googly eyes at him.

"Kaname-senpai asked you to?" Yuuki let a blush cross her face before she snapped out of it. "The book!" she almost yelled. Aidou made a concerned face. "Where is it?!"

"What are you looking for?" He asked and put his hands on her shoulders to calm her.

"Yori-chan gave me money to get this book for her." She started walking back the direction they came from.

"It was expensive, I bought it right before I was attack." She almost started crying. Aidou paced back a froth searching for the book with her. After thirty minutes of not finding it Aidou started to get his thirst. He didn't have any blood tablets on him so he wanted to hurry this up.

"How about I buy you a new copy?" He asked sweetly. Yuuki in full tears looked at him.

"I couldn't ask you to do that!" She whined. Aidou grabbed her by the hand and started pulling her back to the bookstore.

"See, see, it's okay! You can just find another way to pay me back."

"Do you like ice cream , Aidou-senpai?"

* * *

Yuuki sat him down in a booth and hailed a waitress over. "Please order whatever you want!" Yuuki said enthusiastically. After they both ordered Yuuki stared at Aidou.

"I'm sorry, all I had on me was a certificate to here, I hope this is alright for now."

"No! I get to eat ice cream with Kurasu Yuuki, this is fine." He said with a slightly carnal undertone.

Yuuki smiled, just when the waitress walked up with their ice creams.

Aidou ordered a vanilla sundae with fresh cut fruit and chocolate syrup. Yuuki ordered a chocolate brownie ice cream scoop with whip cream. When they started eating the waitress stood there.

'Oh no, she is going to hit on Aidou-senpai like all the girls do' Yuuki thought. The waitress smiled.

"You two make a good couple! So cute!" Yuuki blushed and looked down at her lap while trying to explain that she was wrong. Aidou dropped his spoon and then burst out laughing.

* * *

The chapters will get longer as I go! How was this on? Please review! New chapter in 5 days!


	3. Chapter 03: Devotion

I Want to Find Love

(恋を見附たい, Koi wo Mitsuketai)

A Lolibear Fanfiction

Vampire Knight

Chapter 03: Devotion

Authors note: Thanks to my reviewers so far~ You have encouraged me to write more! Thanks to mustachepanda and LadyNorth76~ LadyNorth76 to answer your question, Yes, he will. I will get to it next chapter :3 (Sorry, I originally uploaded the wrong version with a lot of errors! it has been fixed!)

Disclaimer: I don't own "Vampire Knight" or it's characters... although I really wish I did because this series kicks ass! :3

* * *

"As you both know," His voice was full of complete seriousness unlike his usual child-like and carefree voice. A scowl between his glasses formed. "There has been a drastic increase of Level E's. We have seen and exterminated ten in almost three weeks." The two students stood side-by-side, with their backs straight and as equally stern looks on their faces as their chairman and father. Kaien looked up from his desk to his children.

"We still aren't sure of what they want, but we need to take extra care of our grounds and the students." Zero and Yuuki nodded in unison. Kaien's scowl deepened. "It would be a lot of trouble if an innocent student was injured. It's been decided that at night, our security will be increased."

Zero was pleading to himself that his guess would be wrong about what Kaien was going to say.

"I have discussed it with Kaname and it has been decided that two night class students will be working with you during your nights." Zero immediately slammed his fist as hard as he could on the chairman's desk. Kaien jumped from the sudden reaction and a dramatic "waaaaahhhh" escaped from his lips.

"Zero..." Yuuki put her hand on his shoulder to pull him away from the desk. She pulled his fist up to examine it. Thankfully he didn't injure himself badly.

"Like hell I would work with those damned blood suckers!" his eyes were mad with rage and he ripped his fist out of Yuuki's hands.

"Zero..." she said softly and put her hands back to her sides.

"Zero." Kaien was more stern as he stood up. Zero had grown fast in the past few years. He was now only a centimeter from Kaien's tall 184. He remembered the day he first took Zero home and had him meet Yuuki. Yuuki was only 137 centimeters tall which he beat by only 15 centimeters. In four short years he had grown to this tall height of 183 centimeters. Zero was still a growing person and Kaien didn't reach his height until his mid-twenties. He often wondered if Zero will grow taller than him and have to look up at him to speak. He walked around his desk and moved to stand in front of the young male.

"Yuuki has been attacked twice now and was injured the first time." Zero's eyes widened in shock. He looked at Yuuki with an angered face _'She didn't tell me... twice?! why' _He though as even more anger built into his body.

"We cannot let with continue. Yuuki has a weapon and was still hurt, we can't let this happen to any students." Kaien said with a force behind his voice. Zero deepened his glare and turned to stomp away. Once he got to the door and put his hand over the handle and Kaien spoke again, "Don't worry Zero, you and Yuuki will still be a team." he spoke.

Zero let out a 'che!' sound, walked out and efficiently slammed one of the double doors.

"Chairman," Yuuki spoke to help alleviate the air after Zero left.

"Zero-kun!" Kaien cried out loudly while tears fell down his face, "Why does he hate me, so?" he pleaded to Yuuki and attempted to grab onto her. She of course stepped out the way which almost caused the straw haired man to fall over.

"You too, Yuuki!?" He cried and she let out a small cough. "Chairman, please fill me in more." She said, not impacted at all with her father's display of emotions. He perked back to his serious self and moved to sit back in his chair.

"Kaname has given us permission to use two Night Class students to help watch the grounds." Yuuki nodded and gave a questioning look to the Chairman. "The two students," he continued, "are Aidou Hanabusa-san and Kain Akatsuki."

"Any other instructions?" She already had a short history with Aidou but his cousin Kain, she hadn't gotten to know to well yet.

"Just meet them at seven tonight by the water fountain and then start patrolling." Kaien said and turned to paperwork that was set on his desk.

Yuuki bowed and took her leave, "Be on time for dinner!" Kaien called after her, "It's Sukiyaki tonight!"

* * *

After dinner Yuuki sat in her room and tried killing time until she had to go back on her nightly patrols. On weekends she stayed at her father's house and during the week she stayed in the dorms with Sayori. She silently flipped through a book and Sayori had given her to read but it wasn't really peaking her interests, even seventy-five pages into it. On the page she was reading the main character had just been saved by her love and for a moment a face popped into her head.

It's not like she loved this person. Just she felt she owed him something. He had saved her and she found it a little... cool. The look in his eyes. She shook her head unbelievably. "Ha! Yeah right!" she said out loud before checking her watch to see that it was time to go.

* * *

Yuuki stood next to Zero patiently waiting for their new co-workers to show up. Zero seemed angry still but refused to speak to Yuuki no matter how much she tried. They weren't there one moment and the next they were. Aidou stood handsomely with his icey eyes shining in the dark. His Cousin Kain towered over Yuuki with his tall 192 centimeter body. His fire-burnt eyes and hair stood out even more than Aidou's in the dark.

"Aidou-senpai, Kain-senpai," Yuuki bowed to them, "Thank you for your help with this."

"It wasn't by choice." Kain explained.

Zero glared at the two vampires with a hateful look on his face. "Meet here in an hour." he said and began walking off. Yuuki bowed back to the vampires and ran to catch up with Zero.

They had worked hard the night. After four hours of quietness and not even seeing a fan girl of one of the Night Class students, Yuuki and Zero decided to take a short break.

They sat together under a tree to relax a bit. "I'm sorry Zero." Yuuki broke their silence. "I know how much you hate them..." she let a small, hurt smile cross her face.

"They are all arrogant bastards." When Yuuki tried to respond to him, he covered her mouth. He listened and Yuuki jerked from his grip.

"what is it?" She whispered.

Zero stood up and pulled out his Bloody Rose. "There is a presence of a Vampire near by." he said. Yuuki immediately stood up and pulled out Artemis. They silently walked down a path through trees until they got closer to the presence. They walked close together until a voice spoke to them.

"I've been waiting for you." A deep male voice called to them. They pushed past a bush and saw three Vampires, a male and a female, with a Level E.

"You aren't supposed to be here," Zero said to them and pointed his gun in their direction. The male vampire was tall with long black hair and piercing red eyes. The female had the same piercing eyes with short red hair. The Level E look scraggly with a poisoned look on his face. He was full of blood lust and craved to eat.

"Why are you here?" Yuuki called chimed in. The female vampire smiled and let out a chuckle.

"We've been sent here, to kill the pure bloods." she said and gestured to the Level E which immediately pounced towards Yuuki. She Smacked it in the face with Artemis and it fell to the ground. Zero quickly walked over and shot it. It turned to ash and the wind quickly blew his leftovers away leaving a small pool of blood in the spot where he died.

While Zero was distracted the male vampire snuck up on Yuuki. He grabbed her by the throat and waist and pulled her into his body. She let out a shriek and Zero looked in Yuuki's direction.

"Yuuki!" He yelled and tried running towards her but the female had already made her move. Yuuki screamed in horror.

The woman had a long nail completely sticking through the left side of Zero's chest. He had a shocked look on his face and he looked at his wound in terror. He let out a gasp and tried lifting his gun up, but he could only drop it. The woman let out a snicker and pulled her nail out of him. Zero fell to the ground with a 'thud' and blood was clearly pooling in the grass.

"ZERO!" Yuuki screamed and tried to get out of the mans grasp.

"You smell delicious." The man whispered into Yuuki's ear. "I guess I missed" the woman frowned and went to attack again.

The man pulled Yuuki's hair and forced her head to the side to take a bite from her neck but was stopped suddenly. He was pulled away from Yuuki so forcefully the she fell back on the ground. Ice covered the ground and the man was completely covered then disappeared as the ice broke apart. Yuuki saw Aidou standing over her, his eyes glowed in the darkness. A yowl burst into the air and Yuuki turned to see the female on fire and fall to the ground. Kain quickly stood over Zero and picked him up.

"He is still alive, she missed his heart." He yelled to Aidou.

"Take him to Kurosu Kaien, Akatsuki." Aidou yelled back a knelt by Yuuki's side. "Don't worry." His voice tried to soothe her. Kain quickly ran with Zero to the main building.

Yuuki tried standing up to follow but her legs gave out underneath her. Aidou caught her before she could fall to hard. Her breathing was shallow and fast paced.

"Don't worry." he repeated again, "Kiryuu Zero will be fine." He said soothingly in almost a whisper to Yuuki. She turned to face him with a worried look.

Tears welled up in her eyes and she was crying and breathing uncontrollably. "Now, now," Aidou pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her. She buried her head into his chest and cried. She pulled his uniform into fists and cried desperately.

"I can guarantee you he will be fine." He stroked her back until her breathing started to slow and she cut back on her tears. "Nothing major was hit, it will be fine," he continued, "I wouldn't lie to you about this." he promised and Yuuki met his eyes. Her face was slightly red and her eyes were puffy.

There was a pain in his chest. Her normally cute and kind face was covered in worry and sadness. A small blush covered his face as he grabbed Yuuki's hands to stand her up. She grabbed onto him. He stiffened and tried pulling away.

"Can I stay like this for a while?" She asked and Aidou almost let out a pitiful 'aaaawwwww' sound.

"I-if you promise not to tell Kaname-sama, or else he would kill me!" Aidou said sternly. Yuuki shook her head in agreement. "Now let's get you back home for tonight, Kurosu Yuuki." He started walking her back to Kaien's house.

"Are you okay?" Hanabusa asked her sincerely. "Are you scared?" He continued.

She shook her head no. "I believe there are good and bad vampires." She told him.

Hanabusa let out a small laugh, "I don't think it is quite that simple," He mocked her. "Well what do you think of me?" Aidou asked the still emotionally fragile girl.

"I think you are a kind vampire." They reached her doorstep. She still held on to his hand and continued speaking. "You are a good vampire, that has saved me twice already." A blush crossed his face and he quickly turn his head from her eye contact to hide it. "I wish more vampires were as kind as you." Yuuki smiled.

Aidou trying to calm himself down decided to be cocky, "I know, I'm great, aren't I?" He leaned against the front door. "Why don't you repay me by giving me some of your blood?" He flashed a smile at her, showing off his long, pointy fangs. Yuuki laughed it off.

"You have already bitten me. You don't need to again!" She said with more than a little seriousness.

_'That's right.' _Aidou though to himself, _'I bit her hand when I was angry with her. I drank from her for only a short moment, but it was the best moment of feeding I've had.' _He ran a hand through his golden locks. _'Her blood is delicious. I've never been satisfied with those damn tablet's since' _

"I can't have more? You are delicious." He asked again. Yuuki pushed him away and opened the door.

"Thank you for saving me and walking me home." She paused. "I won't let you do _that_ but I'll think of another way to repay you." She smiled at him. "Goodnight." Yuuki walked in a closed the door.

Aidou stood there for a moment starring at where she just was. A sudden relief washed against him and he relaxed. "That girl is..." he started walking away and back to his dorm "different." his heart beat picked up suddenly.

* * *

Yuuki locked the door behind her. Kaien was still up and waiting for her to return.

"Zero is okay." He spoke with a yawn. "He is sleeping now, so maybe leave him alone until he wakes up himself." He instructed and then said goodnight and went into his own room.

As Yuuki walked to her own room she heard a low gasp as she passed past Zero's door. She knock and opened the door. To her surprise Zero was already awake and leaning against his wall with his legs stretched out on his bed and bare chest with the exception of a large bandage on his chest. He looked at her, his eyes were completely red and he was fighting a hunger fit.

"Zero!" She closed his door paced over to his bed. "Zero... I'm so sorry you got hurt because of me... You must be so hungry." She immediately undid her blazer buttons and threw it to the ground. She unbuttoned each of her dress shirt buttons and revealed a small black tank top underneath. She tossed her dress shirt on the ground and sat on the bed.

"Please drink from me." She begged him and sat back in between his legs and leaned her back against his bare chest, minding his bandages. Zero gasped and and put his hand over his mouth. A muffled "no." escaped his lips and Yuuki pulled her hair to one side to allow him to see her bare neck.

"Please Zero, you need it..." she pleaded with him. He couldn't hold back. With one hand he grabbed all of her hair into a fist and lightly pulled it to one side and with the other he covered her mouth. He bit into her neck deep and hard, good thing his hand was covering her mouth or a loud moan that only came out quiet and muffled would have filled the house. He drank from her and every few moments Yuuki would groan from the dull pain. After a few minutes of drinking Zero pulled back and licked her neck to help stop the bleeding and lick up and traveling down her neck. He let go of her mouth and hair and hugged her tightly.

"Can you stay with me tonight, Yuuki?" he whispered to her.

* * *

Aidou walked through the trees on his way back to the Moon Dorm "A damn human" he complained out loud. "A damn human got me flustered today. Not just any human, no!" He stopped and looked up at the moon and a light stars that covered the sky. "The human Kaname-sama is after." He let out a pitiful smile. Then he puckered up.

"A blood scent." He turned his head back to Kaien's house. "Yuuki's?" He ran back to the house and walked to a small window on the ground floor. He quietly peeked through the window and thankfully the curtains were drawn back so he could see inside. He gaped at the scene in front of him. Yuuki was on a bed with Zero. He had her pulled into his chest with his hand over her mouth.

"He is... feeding... Yuuki is giving blood to..." a blush crossed his face when Zero let go of her and started sapping up her blood. The look on her face... was something he suddenly desired to see again.

"Can you stay with me tonight, Yuuki?" He heard Zero's raspy voice ask her. Hanabusa suddenly felt a pang of jealousy when Yuuki shook her head yes. Zero continued licking and kissing her neck where he bit her.

"Kurosu... Yuuki," Aidou whispered to himself and then turned to go home for the night.

* * *

Well what do you think? I made this chapter a little longer, Each one will get longer and longer as I go, is that okay? Well please review and let me know what you think of this so far. Do you think it is getting interesting enough to want to read more?

For Their heights since I left them in Centimeters, Yuuki is 5 feet, Zero is 6 feet, Kaien is a little taller than 6 feet. Kain is 6 feet 2 inches and Aidou is 5 feet 10 inches.

Thanks for readin'!

-Ani


	4. Chapter 04: Acceptance

I Want to Find Love

(恋を見附たい, Koi wo Mitsuketai)

A Lolibear Fanfiction

Vampire Knight

Chapter 04: Acceptance

Sorry this chapter is late! I have had a very rough week with finals and I've decided to re-watch "Code Geass" for some reason. I started working on this the day I posted the last chapter! Thanks again for the reviews! By the way: Have any of you read the Manga ending for Vampire knight yet? I cried... I was satisfied, but still wanted a lot of answers about the end and what happens after it... I'm sad 8( what did you think of it? The manga was recently licensed so it is taken down on a LOT of sites, but you can read it on mangawall until you can purchase the manga ;) And thank you for all the reviews so far!

Vocabulary:

*Yokode Kyuuse: A Japanese style tea pot with a handle on the side, typically made with a built in strainer. Tea is brewed for less than a minute depending on the size of the pot

* * *

Yuuki was warm. The source of her warmth lay next to her. She was just starting to wake up with the sun light on her face. She cuddled into whatever it was next to her that was so warm. There was a 'thud' and the bed shook. Immediately followed by another 'thud' that shook the bed.

"_Get up __**NOW!**_" a loud voice demanded. Yuuki opened her eyes a looked to who woke her up.

"Chariman?!" Her voice cracked. She looked down at the situation he was witnessing. She was sleeping in Zero's bed with him, she looked a mess, her uniform was scattered across the floor, including his uniform.

"ZERO!" He yelled and Zero finally opened his eyes to the same situation.

"Are you two having sex?!" Zero jumped up out of the bed and against the wall and made an "uagh" sound and instantly winced from his shoulder pain.

Kaien stood with his hands on his on his hips. "One of you say something!" Zero and Yuuki shot glances at each other. "It's not what it looks like!"

"Yuuki!" Kaien yelled. "Grab your clothes and wait in your room!" Yuuki got out of bed and did as she was told.

Kaien glared at Zero. "Sit down" He instructed. "What did you do to my poor sweet Yuuki?!" Zero's face turned red. He did violate her in a way, but not how the Chairman was thinking.

"You deflowered her?!" Hey yelled.

"No!" Zero defended himself, "it's not like that!"

"Then please tell me what it is like!"

Zero was embarrassed and coughed up what happened, "I was having a hunger fit last night. Yuuki... offered me to drink from here... so, I... did." Kaien calmed down.

"Why was she in your bed then?"

Zero sighed, "I didn't... want to be alone last night. As far as I know Yuuki still has her... 'flower' as you put it" Kaien was satisfied with that answer.

"If it happens again Zero, I won't be as kind about it." he said with a hint of complete seriousness and left to speak to Yuuki.

She said the same thing as Zero. "Just make sure it doesn't happen again, Yuuki." Kaien started walking to the door, "Just because he can stop when we needs to, doesn't mean he will be able to stop drinking next time. I cannot allow you to put yourself in that sort of danger."

* * *

It was painful, the amount of blood that covered the room. Going outside was even more useless. The ground was covered with deep snow the was dyed crimson red. Glowing red eyes stared at her and growls grew around her.

Yuuki let out a scream as Kaien shook her awake. "Yuuki? Yuuki..." She opened her eyes. "It's okay." He rubbed her hair out of her face and she sat up,

"Chairman, what's wrong?" He looked concerned and his eyes poured into Yuuki's. She pretended to not know what was happening.

"You have that dream again?" Kaien saw through her lie but she shook her head. "I'm okay, really," She stretched and looked at her watch.

"It's this late already?!" Yuuki was resting after dinner but she didn't actualy intend on sleeping for a few hours. _'My body probably needed it...'_ she thought lightly.

"I let you sleep as long as you can, Aidou-san is waiting for you in the leaving room." Yuuki stood up and grabbed her blazer and put it on.

"Since Zero is injured, he can't come with you. Souen-san will be working with Kain-san. Aidou-san will be with you tonight." Yuuki nodded and walked out of the room.

She walked into the living room and bowed to him. They walked out of the house together and instead of meeting with the other group, they walked around together.

"Are you feeling alright?" Aidou asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Yuuki gave the vampire a sideways glance. Aidou held out his hand in front of Yuuki, a bandage was on it. She flung her hand to her neck to cover up Zero's fang marks.

"What are you doing?!" She yelled at him with a blush over her face.

"Who's fang bites are those?" He asked already knowing the answer. Yuuki blushed and tried grabbing the bandage from him but he lifted it above his head and even with her jumping up, she couldn't reach.

"Give it back!" She demanded but he kept his arm in the air. After she tried jumping again Aidou reached his arm around her waist and pulled her body into his.

"You shouldn't let other vampires bite you, Kaname-sama won't approve of it" He put the bandage back on her neck and let her go. She blushed and stomped off ahead of him. He allowed a scowl over his face.

"Kurosu Yuuki, wait!" He called after her.

* * *

It was almost the end of their shift when Yuuki and Aidou met with the other group at the fountain. Akatsuki still tall as ever, stood next to Ruka. Her dark red eyes glared at Yuuki.

"Did you see anything?" Aidou asked the two others.

"Nothing." Ruka replied. "Are you okay, Hanabusa?" Yuuki looked at Aidou then back to Ruka.

"Of course," he questioned, "Why wouldn't I be?" She shot a glance towards Yuuki.

"Your partner tonight," Ruka's glare deepened. "has a history of injured partners and uselessness." She stated and loved the hurt face Yuuki made.

"Wha-" Yuuki tried speaking. Akatsuki looked at Ruka with and angry face. "Stop it Ruka." He demanded,

"Just a useless human that Kaname-sama favors," Yuuki took a step back behind Aidou, "that can't even keep her partner safe." A smile crossed her lips.

"Ruka!" Aidou yelled at her. She looked at him with an almost puzzled face.

"What?" She looked from Akatsuki to Hanabusa. "You don't agree with me?"

"No, I don't." Aidou's electric eyes scanned for Yuuki's face. She was standing almost completely behind him with her head down. "Ruka, you are wrong." Aidou turned to face Yuuki and put a hand on her shoulder. She didn't move.

"She tries hard. For a human she has done a lot of good protecting the student's at this academy for a few years now. She does a damn good job. Leave her alone." Ruka scoffed at the blond.

"Why would you defend a human, Hanabusa?" her voice was almost lethal.

"Ruka. We know what this is about." He put an arm around Yuuki's shoulder and started to lead her away from the other vampires. "You aren't saying this because you actually think it. You begrudge Kaname's recognition of her. Don't act like a child that's hungry for attention." He ran a hand loosely over the top of Yuuki's head. An adorable smile crossed his face as he looked at her.

"Let's get going. I'll walk you to your dorm." His voice was soothing and even his eyes were smiling. Yuuki followed closely to him as he kept his arm wrapped around her shoulders. After they walked out from some trees and started down a path Yuuki stopped.

"Aidou-senpai." She only stared at the ground, "Are you thirsty?" He loosened his grip around her and a small surprised sound came from his throat.

"You're going to finally let me drink from you?" his voice was practically sparkling. Yuuki let out a giggle and playfully pushed him away from her. Her face flashed a bit of happiness but then turned back down to a sad expression.

"I meant," she started walking again and he followed her, "Would you like to come in for some tea?" she asked more clearly. She pulled him along with her until they arrived at the chairman's house. All the lights we off so she quietly, unlocked the door and had Hanabusa come inside. She locked it and put a finger to her lips to signal him to be quiet.

She lead him to the kitchen and closed the kitchen doors behind them. She felt around the wall for the light switch. She flipped it on and the kitchen lit up. "Please sit down. I'll make the tea now. Do you want any snacks with it?"

She walked over by the sink and pulled out a yokode kyuusu*. It was clear with black birds painted on the sides. It was on the larger side and looked to serve many people. She opened a canister of fresh green tea leaves and put a large spoonful into the kyuusu's built in strainer. She moved it to their counter top electric water heater and pressed the button to dispense the hot water that steamed as it feel into the teapot. She filled the kyuusu completely and set it down on the table in between Aidou and where she would be sitting.

"No thank you, just the tea please." He smiled which Yuuki didn't notice. She grabbed two small tea cups from the cupboard that were pure white with matching black birds on them. She set them next to the kyuusu and sat down across from Aidou. Her face still looked unpleasant and like she was holding back some tears.

"Are you alright?" his voice was soft. Yuuki let out a solace smile and she put her face to rest on her fist. She grabbed the handle of the kyuusu with the other hand, gave it a little shake and poured two cups of tea. She set the kyuusu back down and pushed one of the little teacups over to him.

"I'm sorry if what Ruka said to you upset you at all." He sounded sincere in his apology. Yuuki shook her head back and forth.

"It's..." She began, "It's true what Souen-senpai was saying." She took a sip of her tea. It was bitter but delicious. Aidou shook his head.

"You're wrong. Both of you are." He said plainly. Yuuki looked him in the eyes.

"Have you ever heard the story of when Kaname-senpai and I first met?" He raised an eyebrow to her expecting her to continue while taking a sip of his tea.

"My first memories are of him." She said. "He saved me when I was only five years old. I only remember snow, and it being stained with blood. A Level E was trying to kill me." She and rested her head on the table. "Kaname-senpai saved me from that Level E. That is my first memory."

"You don't know what happened before that?" he asked her back.

"No... but recently... when I see a Level E... all I can see is the one from then. It's been terrifying... all these Level E's remind me of then. I just freeze up." She said with the most heart breaking look on her face. Aidou felt something break in him. He stood up, walked to Yuuki and wrapped his arms around her.

"Aidou-senpai! W-w-what are you doing?" she protested but he just hugged more tightly around her. He nestled his head in the nape of her neck.

"You looked like you needed a hug." he said and breathed in her scent. She smelled sweet, like flowers. "It will be okay. No vampire will ever hurt you as long as you have your friends around you." He felt Yuuki relax in his arms. He could hear the blood flowing through her body. He listened to her beating heart for a few quiet minutes before her let got of her.

"Thank you for the tea, but the sun will be coming up soon. I need to leave." he lightly spoke into her ear. Yuuki walked him to the door. She stood on the porch with him and wished him a good night. As she watched him walk back to his dorm a little pang rushed through her.

She enjoyed his company and Aidou somehow knew exactly what to say. He knew how to help her feel better. She wanted to do something for him, to return all of his kindness. She sat back down and drank most of the tea in silence before going to bed.

* * *

The screaming girls all crowded around trying to push to the gate. It was that time in the afternoon when the Night Class left their dorm to head to the classrooms.

"Stand back!" Yuuki yelled at the girls but they kept shoving and pushing until the gate opened. All the students lined up evenly and bowed to the Night Class. Zero would usually stand glaring at the class while Yuuki searched around for fangirls that were up to no good, but it had only been a few days since his injury so today Yuuki was working alone.

Aidou who normally flirted with the Day Class students this time stayed quiet. He and Yuuki's eyes met for a moment and he let a smile out for her. She smiled back and nodded back to him. Kaname spotted Yuuki and stopped to speak with her.

His eyes were full of bleakness as he looked at the younger girl. "Yuuki," he said, "Are you free tonight?"

A blush crossed over her face as she looked at him. "Yes, Kaname-senpai" she smiled while fan girls screamed in jealousy.

"Will you meet me tonight please?" He asked and played with a little of her hair, smoothing it out in between his fingers.

"Of course Kaname-senpai."a small smile crossed his face. He started stepping away and let her hair slide out of his fingers.

"I'll see you then." He looked around for the certain right hand man of his. "Aidou." he said in an ordering voice, "Help Yuuki." Hanabusa bowed to him then walked to Yuuki's side. With a loud 'kyaa' from his fan girls, Yuuki stood in front of him with her arms stretched out wide.

"It's almost curfew!" She yelled while each of the girls shot daggers from their eyes to hers,"Return to your dorms immediately!" She called at them, but they just kept pushing on her to get to Aidou.

"Why do you get him all to yourself?!" one yelled and others chimed in with jealousy.

Aidou put a hand on Yuuki's shoulder and spoke up to the girls, "Now, now~ be nice~" his voice sounded more childish than he had ever spoken to Yuuki with. Different versions of 'Yes Idol-senpai!'

"Now be good girls and go back to your dorms~" He called to them and winked. Most of them swooned, bowed, and walked away in groups, chattering about how lucky Yuuki was for his and Kaname's Attention. Once most of the girls had left Yuuki turned to Aidou.

"Thank you," she smiled at him, "It's hard doing this by myself." She rubbed her hand on the back of her neck and let out a sigh.

"Is Kiryuu Zero expected to be back anytime soon?" He asked and shooed away a small group of girls that were still standing and talking.

"Not for another week. The chairman wants him to rest as much as possible." With the remaining girls gone it was time for Yuuki to go the Kaien's home for dinner. Before she could excuse herself Aidou already started walking away from her.

"Don't forget to meet Kaname-sama tonight." He said and continued walking back to the classrooms.

* * *

Yuuki stepped down the walk way to the fountain like Kaname asked. She wore a mid-thigh length white dress with a small black belt wrapped around her waist. He heart beat sped up as soon as she say his lenghty figure standing by the fountain. He was in his school uniform and his cool redish brown eyes met hers.

The night wasn't especially cold but there was a slight chill in the air. The moon was high in the sky with clouds covering most of the skyso the stars weren't really visable like they usually were. Kaname's eyes looked Yuuki's dress up and down.

"You look beautiful, Yuuki." his voice was amiable.

Yuuki let a smile cross her face, "Why did you want to meet, Kaname-sama?" he reached his hand out to her and motioned for her to sit next to him on the side of the fountain. Once he sat doen she joined him but kept a least a foot in distance between them.

"Yuuki," his cool voice broke the silence of the night, "Are you afriad of me?" Yuuki shook her head no.

"How could I be afraid of Kaname-senpai?" she smiled and looked at the stone walk way the continued past them.

"Kaname-senpia, why did you ask to meet with me?" she asked again.

"I am going away for a while." he saidsimply. Yuuki's eye shot open and she looked at the older man.

"What?" she said in a shocked voice, "Where are you going?" her voice was shaking, if Kaname left, would she still be safe? Whoe would be in control of the Night Class? Thoughts and questions pour through her mind and she wasn't expecting to hear his answers.

"I can't tell you. I'll be gone at least a few months though. In that time I asked Aidou to be in charge and look after you as well." A small smirk crossed his face, "you'll be safe, don't worry. I'll return as soon as I am finished. I'll be leaving tonight." She stood up and gave a small bow, "Get back to your dorm safe, Yuuki." she watched him walk away in awe.

* * *

Sorry kinda a lame chapter huh? I will be busy until Saturday so I am not sure if the next one will be up in time but I will try my best! again, sorry for the wait!

-Ani


End file.
